The advent of the space age has engendered a great deal of interest in model rocketry. Model rockets, powered by solid fuel propellant can easily reach heights of several hundreds of feet. As most model rockets are designed for repeated use, recovery means are generally provided to insure a soft landing after the rocket has spent its fuel and attained its maximum altitude, said recovery means usually consisting of a streamer or a parachute. A more sophisticated recovery means comprising a foldable rotor assembly is disclosed in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 378,595, filed July 12, 1973.
As an alternative to said recovery means, it would be desirable to provide a rocket capable of gliding back to earth after it had attained its maximum altitude. However, this cannot be effected simply by enlarging the rocket's fins so as to increase the airfoil surface as might be expected, as model rockets are balanced for only vertical flight, and to achieve a glider effect it is necessary to provide means of altering the balance of the assembly as well as the airfoil configuration during flight in order that a proper horizontal glide attitude will result.